Next Time
by Sass Master
Summary: A somewhat familiar face drops by near closing time at Tifa's 7th Heaven. 1st in a collection of 14


Um... disclaimer, yeah.... I don't own anything in this story except the plot which isn't much of a plot to begin with, so I'm innocent I swear!! Anyways, this is my first somewhat finished fic. Most likely just a one-shot, but I have this other scenario floating around in my head that may or may not be a continuation... we'll just have to see. Anyways, here we go! 

It was near closing at Tifa's 7th Heaven. Tifa herself stood tiredly behind her bar, feebly bidding farewell as the last drunkard exited. Sighing, she moved across the room and began her closing time rituals by placing the stools that were strewn around the floor onto the table tops. Suddenly, a small chime woke her from her vacant actions. She stopped what she was doing and turned to the door, somewhat shocked to see who was standing there. 'Reno... What could he want?' She knew it would be rude to tell him to leave, but luckily she had an advantage. Her eyes wandered to the clock above the door, then to Reno's expecting gaze.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing in a few minutes," she told him. He didn't say anything for a moment, he just continued to look at her. Tifa watched him intently, wondering if he would leave or not.

He shrugged. "I won't be long," he stated, heading to the bar and taking a seat. Tifa blinked in slight shock, but then her initiative as a bartender gained hold and she claimed her spot behind the counter. She took his order, made him his drink, and it was business as usual. Reno sipped casually at his drink, occasionally glancing at Tifa who absentmindedly ran her fingernail across counter. "The drink's good," he said, not looking at her.

Tifa, not expecting conversation in any form, hadn't really been paying attention. She snapped out of her daze with a "What?"

Reno stared at her for a moment, trying to decided whether or not he cared that he was being ignored until this point. "You make a good drink," he said again, looking at her this time.

Tifa didn't like the tension hanging ominously in the air, but she decided to converse anyway. "So I've heard..." she answered. "I can only assume it's true. I don't often make drinks for myself." She was sort of hoping they could end there. She wasn't in the mood for too much talking.

"....Why not?" Tifa cursed inwardly at Reno's question, but ever the diplomat, she actually managed a trace of a smile.

"I have to PAY for this liquor, you know," Tifa said, motioning to the shelves of bottles behind her. "I can't waste it on myself. I AM trying to turn a profit after all," she added.

Reno nodded slowly, then drank some more from his glass. "Makes sense to me," he said, placing the glass back on the counter. A few more awkward and tense moments passed before he spoke again. "Want a sip?" he asked, raising the glass to her.

The question somewhat baffled Tifa. 'What? Why would I... Oh, what the hell.' "Sure," she said, taking the glass. She took a quick taste before handing the glass back to Reno. 'Well whaddya know? I do make a good drink.' Remembering her manners, Tifa looked at Reno. "Thanks," she said, quickly dropping her gaze to the floor.

Reno grinned a little. "Nah, I really should be thanking you," he said. Noticing her confused expression, he clarified. "For the drink."

Tifa smiled back slightly. Her mood had inexplicably lightened. "Payment would be fine," she said meeting his gaze.

Reno looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "How about I thank you with dinner?" he asked with a surprisingly straight face.

Tifa, understandably bewildered by his question, studied his face for some sign of a jest, but amazingly found nothing but honesty. She eyed him skeptically. "....I'll think about it."

Reno nodded. "Make sure you do," he said getting up, his drink now finished. He had almost reached the door before Tifa stopped him.

"Reno, wait," she called, running up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering if Tifa had decided to take him up on his offer. But he was wrong.

"You didn't pay me for the drink," she said, placing her open hand in front of him.

"Oh... right," he said, reaching into his pocket and giving her the money.

"Thanks!" she said, before Reno turned to leave. "Oh and Reno?" He spun around waiting for her to speak.

"What?"

Tifa gave him a wink before lightly shoving him through the door. "You can pay me with dinner next time."

AN: Well, there it is. I hated it when I first wrote it, but I'm getting used to it Read and review if you want, and I hoped you liked it! 


End file.
